Together at Last
by Eries 86
Summary: What if Eikou Den never happened? How would the Seishi reunite, as well as the ever cute and loving couple? N/T (I own no one in this fic, execpt Tiana and Meg. *Note* The childrens names are different from Eikou because I hadn't watched it at the time.)


Together At Last

In the beautiful southern country of Konan, a school bell rang through the air echoing off the walls of nearby buildings. Every child nearby covered their ears in pain. 

A young violet haired girl grabbed on to an older brown headed boy in fright.

"Oh, Eien-san! It is so loud!" She whined in front of the school.

"I know, but do not cry now. We have guests today in class, remember Rei-chan?" Eien, asked looking down at the small girl with a Chinese outfit similar to his on. Except hers was a dress.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rei, asked while cocking her head to the side in confusion. Realization then dawned on her face.

"Oh, yes, I remember! Ms. Tiana, told us yesterday that we were going to get some babysitters!" After the word 'babysitters' Rei, quickly measured herself and started running around asking. "Do I look like I am a baby!?"

"No, but you certainly look tired and late for class!" Yelled a young and pretty black haired lady who happened to be Ms. Tiana. She was also wearing Chinese attire.

"Coming!" Yelled Rei, as she ran towards the school that was still overshadowed by large cheery blossom trees.

'Man, why did he abandon me!?' Rei, thought angrily.

........................................................................................................................

"Now class, let me introduce you to our guests....... Uh, what were your names again?" Ms. Tiana, asked the two visitors in the front of the small class that was made up of four children. She blushed at the one with blue hair.

One of the guests stepped up to answer. "My name is Chichiri. I wish to teach you students along with your charming teacher." Chichiri, gestured towards Ms. Tiana, and then his accomplice. " This is my friend-"

"Tasuki." Tasuki, finished showing off his glowing fangs in a smirk. Almost looking evil along with his amber eyes and orange hair. 

"I am here to try to-" He stopped because Chichiri, had just seemingly elbowed him in the gut ....Hard. Why you....." Tasuki, then dropped to the floor.

After a moment of lying on the floor Tasuki, reminded himself never say, or try to say for that matter, 'Get used to kids.' At least in front of Chichiri, when he has his spells and shields like the one he just used a moment ago.

Once Tasuki, had gotten up, still wobbly, he heard Chichiri, finish off a speech or whatever it was.

"Now class, if you only remember one thing I've told you, it's hopefully that violence is never an option." Chichiri, finished explaining to the class which was now staring intently at him wishing for more, or at least all but one.

"Heh, Tasuki, thought to himself. "They didn't even try to help me. Maybe they know that-"

"I'm tough!!!" He yelled to the class accidentally while bringing his arms up in a victory stance. All the children jumped in fright.

Chichiri, looked over at his fiery friend and laughed. "Yes I realize that Tasuki, but you don't have to yell Ya Know!" 

Everyone but Tasuki, laughed. He just stood with his back to the blackboard with a grumpy look on his face. The problem with this was that his green trench coat he was wearing was now covered in chalk. Tasuki, went ballistic trying to get it off but felt embarrassed because of the little girl that was watching his every move.

It was good that the children hadn't met him when they where on the quest to summon the god Suzaku, or they would have been burnt already with his tessen that he used to throw around without thought, burning everything. Rei, smiled. Her violet eyes glittering. This, Tasuki, that stood not even five feet in front of her reminded her of something, and she was determined to find out what it was.

........................................................................................................................

Later that day after a exiting day of school, Rei, gathered her friends Eien, and Chie'n, out in the forest close to the school where they always played. She didn't bring the baby Gyoshunko, though, he had already went home. It was weird though, how can a baby less then one year, probably ten times smarter then Ms. Tiana, be in school?

"So guys, do you recognize them? They remind me of something, but I am not sure what of." Rei, stated as she stood on a large tree stump above the others.

Chie'n, shook his head hard. A bit to hard, considering that the bun on the top of his head fell to the side exposing more of his black hair. He laughed childishly, probably because he was one, about four or five years of age.

"No Rei-chan, I don't bemember them."

"Rei-chan, they don't remind me of anything," Commented Eien. "But I think Gyoshunko, is hiding something from us."

Rei, jumped down from the stump and put her index finger on Eiens, nose, even though she had to reach up to do it. "You know, I think you're right."

..........................................................................................................................................

At a fine hotel a monk and a newly restored bandit leader sat in their room doing their own things. 

Chichiri, went on with his new job, helping to create the next weeks class schedule for Ms. Tiana, and Tasuki, surprisingly was getting ready for bed. 

"Do you think they remember 'Chiri?" Tasuki, asked while flopping down on his bed stripped of his heavy trench coat, but still in most of his clothes, in including his earrings.

They shouldn't, except for Gyoshunko, he still has his memories of his past life as Chiriko, and I didn't erase the most recent part of his memories with us and Taka.

Chichiri, looked over at Tasuki. He had noticed a rise in his ki just for a moment, as if he remembered something or was scared. Or maybe even both.

"You miss him don't you Tasuki?" Chichiri, asked, referring to Nuriko, their friend that had died many years ago after a fight with one of the Seiryuu seishi named Ashitare.

Tasuki, looked over, obviously trying to hide his depress and shrugged. "Who wouldn't miss one of their best friends?"

"But you don't miss Taka, as much as Nuriko, do you?" Chichiri questioned trying to make a point. Knowing where this was going, Tasuki, quickly snapped back.

"Of course not! It's just that I haven't seen Nuriko, for a longer period of time, that's all..................Nuriko.................." 

At that moment Tasuki, drifted into a deep slumber, getting deeper as the moments went by. 

Chichiri, smiled. He knew that Tasuki, cared about Nuriko, but he couldn't do anything about it to help his friend.

Chichiri, took of his beaded necklace and thought to himself. He wondered why Suzaku, wanted them to see the children, the reincarnations of their beloved friends. Why Suzaku, came to them, the seishi, and not the miko, Miaka. After a few more minutes of pondering, he too fell asleep. 

........................................................................................................................

The next day, Tasuki, woke up to find Chichiris, bed empty.

"Damn that monk." He proclaimed, but with a smile. He then jumped out of bed, got on his coat, wiped his messy hair out of his face, and disappeared.

........................................................................................................................

Meanwhile at school Ms. Tiana, and Rei, where getting quite impatient.

Ms. Tiana, kept repeating the words. He's late." But Rei, kept repeating 'I'll get some information out of him, or my name isn't Reiushun Ko!!!'

Seconds later Tasuki, appeared in front of the class which now consisted of four amazed children, a terrified teacher, and a smiling monk. 

"Show off." Chichiri, whispered to The orange haired man that was now beside him. Tasuki, just smiled, he had just used his super speed.

Ms. Tiana, stepped forward, no longer frightened, but very angry.

"Who do you think you are, being late for my class!" She screamed into Tasukis ear. She then grabbed him by the cheek and slammed him down in a chair........Next to Rei.

"Tasuki is a bit fast Ms. I'm sorry if he frightened you. I apologize sincerely." Chichiri Explained to the now fuming teacher. 

Ms.Tiana regained her posture and hesitated for a moment. " Well, I'm also loud myself," She then grabbed Chichiri and dragged him out of the door talking about her life story that would take hours to complete.

Tasuki, closed his eyes and groaned. He may not hate women anymore, but they were still so complicated. He opened his eyes and in front of him he saw fascinating violet ones that seemed to sparkle and twirl with every breath he took. Just like the ones that captivated him years ago. "Nuriko............." He murmured.

Suddenly the eyes weren't the vocal point. It was the finger that was pressed on his nose, and the voice that answered.

"So Tasuki-san, who is Nuriko? Why are you here really? Why can I remember you from somthing?!"

Tasuki, Gulped as blush rose to his cheeks. 

..........................................................................................................................................

At the Sukanami, residence that was positioned in a center of a large paradise of greenery, two fairly rich people stood on a large balcony gazing at the stars.

"Look Taka, it's Hotohori's, the hydra." Miaka, whispered to her husband that was holding her from behind 

"Yes, I see, can you find-"

Taka had stopped because Miaka, had started sobbing.

"What's wrong Miaka? Please tell me."

Miaka, looked at her blue eyed black haired husband remembering how they had met almost fifteen years ago when his name had been Tamahome, and he was one of her seishi. Over time they had fallen in love and had overcome obstacles, including crossing dimensions and finding each other after he had been reincarnated. She had been able to keep him in her life, but the rest of her seishi and beloved friends where still in the Shi Ji Ten Chi Sho. Miaka, forced a smile.

"Darling, go check on Megumi, see if she's all right. I'll stay here for a minute." Taka, smiled and left.

Miaka, looked back to the navy sky speckled with stars. "Oh guys, I miss you so much! You Hotohori, for your bravery and love, Nuriko, for your strength inside and out, Chichiri, for your leadership and being such a good friend, Tasuki, for your hot but caring temper, Mitsukake, for your helpfulness, and you Chiriko, for your wisdom that surpasses everyone else's."

"Kaijin. Even though I've used all of my wishes I will still wish that my friends were not in the Shi Ji Ten Chi Sho, but with me, Taka, and Megumi." Miaka then fell to the ground in tears.

..........................................................................................................................................

Tasuki, gulped again, but this time it was not only because Nuriko's, reincarnation was in front of his nose but because a red light had illuminated the room.

Chichiri, rushed back in the room with a surprised Ms.Tiana, dragging behind hanging onto his arm. But then fell off.

At the back of the class Gyoshunko, smiled. The stars had told him about the arrival of Suzaku.

Tasuki! Chichiri! Take us through the light it will lead us to Miaka!

Chichiri, nodded, and with all of his powers he flung Tasuki, Rei, Eien, Chie'n, and Gyoshunko, through the light. He then jumped through with a giant leap.

Ms. Tiana, who had totally missed was what going on just stood still in the middle of her empty classroom.

"Oh God, I'm going to die........... I'm to young to die.........."

..........................................................................................................................................

In the boundaries of Tokyo, straight above the Sukanami, residence, the sky seemed to open, and six travelers fell from it unconscious.

"Taka!" Miaka, yelled, getting up from her slouched position. "It's them!"

Taka, raced outside with baby Megumi, still in his arms.

Within seconds, the travelers came within three feet of the balcony, but was suddenly suspended in the air by a red light.

Miaka, shrieked and ran towards her friends, her green eyes and brown hair glistening in the new moonlight that had just came through the clouds. Taka, came as fast as he could without waking up Megumi.

When the travelers came to, the red light disappeared, and they all fell to the ground.

"@%$&!" Tasuki, yelled in pain. But everyone that was usually on his back for swearing, Even though he rarely did it much now, was gazing up at the sky which now held a glorious phoenix.

Miaka, gasped. It was Suzaku.

" Thank you Suzaku, this means so much to me." Miaka, chanted to the god in ancient Chinese. 

"That was you last wish priestess, you used it well." Suzaku, smiled. "You have an adorable daughter." With that, the god flew into the sky and disappeared. 

Miaka, closed her eyes and whipered: "Arigito." Miaka knew that she had already used all of her wishes years ago.

Taka, put his free hand on the former priestess of Suzakus, shoulder. " Honey, we still have to make three of them regain their memories. It shouldn't be to hard, we might only have to get them to remember the past." But this comment didn't faze Miaka, one bit.

A few feet in front of Miaka, and Taka, Rei, looked at Tasuki, and smiled a kawaii smile. She remembered things now. Or at least more then she had before.

Rei, leaned on Tasuki, who was sitting up looking at the stars and sighed. Surprisingly, Tasuki, didn't back away. 'Tasuki, I like you.' Rei thought to herself while watching all the events that happened in her past life flash by her in a movie. She wondered if Eien-san, Chie'n, and Gyoshunko, had started to remember things as well.

"Tasuki" She sighed again, not knowing that the eyes of a bandit leader where upon her.

..........................................................................................................................................

For the next few days Miaka, Taka, Chichiri, and Tasuki, worked on bringing the children's memories back. It mostly worked for Miaka, who was just filling in Gyoshunko, on a few things, and Taka, who was paired up with Eien. They transformed into Chiriko, and Hotohori, after regaining their memories. Miaka, then started to teach them about the real world. She also immediately changed them into suitable clothes, stripping them of their Chinese ones. 

Two days later, Chie'n, transformed into his former self, Mitsukake.

But Rei, remembering everything, Stayed the same.

..........................................................................................................................................

Rei, looked out her window from her room gazing at the stars. Her eyes traveled to the crater constellation and she blushed lightly. That was Tasuki's set of stars.

"Tasuki, I do not want to transform into Nuriko, if I do I will lose you forever. I am so sorry for holding back my transformation, but I care about you.......... A lot. But maybe that is the Nuriko, inside me............"

Rei, looked to the neatly crated wood floor, her decision made.

"Do not worry Tasuki, I will give go Nuriko, back." Rei, said with tears forming in her eyes. Rei, then ran out of the room to look for the red haired bandit.

..........................................................................................................................................

Tasuki, sat outside at the base of a newly bloomed peach blossom tree looking into the forbidding darkness that lay out in front of him. He loved the night, it was so dark, yet so beautiful.

Tasuki, stood up, and walked to a large pond that lay not far from him, but still close to the Sukanamis, yard border.

He also liked water but only to look at, if he had to swim he was terrified. Usually if he started drowning, Nuriko, would have to save him.

Tasuki, laughed silently.

"Nuriko, is like water, I love it, but I'm afraid to get to close."

A small gasp came from the tree that he was just sitting under. Rei, had found him and climbed into it just a moment ago. But that was unknown to Tasuki. He was thinking about what Chichiri, had said earlier. 'Maybe you aren't telling her something.' he had said.

There was no doubt about it, he wasn't telling Rei, something. Something he hadn't even told Nuriko, before he died. He loved Nuriko. But did he have to tell? Yes he did. For Miakas, and Nurikos, happiness.

A moment later Tasuki, turned to find Rei, behind him blushing like mad. Tasuki, was shocked.

"You really liked Nuriko, di-" Rei, started.  
Either out of force or his own will, Tasuki, kneeled down and kissed Rei, lightly on the lips.

Tasuki, then stood up with his eyes clenched tightly along with his teeth and hands still facing Rei.

A hand touched Tasuki's shoulder gently.

"Now there fang boy, don't be so tense." Came a sweet but powerful voice that made Tasuki, get the shivers.

He looked up, to shocked to speak. It was Nuriko. He still had the same purple hair and violet eyes, but instead of a little girl of seven or eight, an older version of Rei, stood before him, about twenty-five years old.

'Wait a minute.' Tasuki, thought looking closer at his friend.

"Your a girl!"

Nuriko, just nodded silently with a smile on her face.

After taking in the shock Tasuki, embraced the other seishi.

..........................................................................................................................................

For three days straight at the Sukanami, residence, the Suzaku, team partied. Not only because they were reunited, but because of Nuriko, and Tasuki, now being together.

"Tasuki!" Nuriko, squealed as she played with Megumi, in the playroom as Tasuki, tried to stay away from the walls which were hot pink. "She's so adorable!"

"I know, Makes me feel like having one of my own."

The next thing Tasuki, knew was that the wall hurt if driven into it, even in the real world

..........................................................................................................................................

Later that day, Miaka, decided to take a group photo, like the one they had taken in Konan, years ago.

One the balcony, Miaka, had to arrange everyone in the perfect position, or it wouldn't be good enough. But finally, the picture pose was made.

Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Chichiri, in the back, Miaka, and Taka, in the front kneeling with Megumi, in their arms, and Nuriko, and Tasuki, in the middle of everyone.

Miaka, got the camera ready and ran back to wait for it to take.

"Nuriko," Tasuki, started. 

"Yes?"

"wo ai ni."

"Wo ai ni zutto Tasuki." Nuriko, replied with sincerity in her voice.

Tasuki pulled Nuriko, closer and smiled just in time for the picture. Then he looked at all of his friends and thought: 'We're all together at last.'

..........................................................................................................................................

Epilogue

Ms. Tiana, stood outside of a small cottage and shuddered. She was just wondering what would happen when she told the people inside, that their child had been sucked into a red light.

"Oh god, I'm going to die." Ms. Tiana, state blankly to the door in horror. 

She then stepped forward, prepared for the worst.


End file.
